


Valentine with Lily Gabby and Ryan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [54]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What is Reagan to do when her wife and her three girls plan something for Valentine's day. Will she love it.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Kagan one shot series. [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Valentine with Lily Gabby and Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan One shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Down on the streets of Gotham Mark and Veracity are walking towards Kate's building to talk to her as they get to the building they walk up the steps to the doors as 

they get there they walk in and head for the elevator as they get there Veracity pushes for it come down and get them as their waiting Mark grabs her into him and hugs 

her from behind getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. As long as i have you.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her head then pulls away from it as the elevator reaches them and they walk inside of it as they walk on Mark pushes the upper floor to 

head up to Kate's office. Once it's pushed the doors close and they head up. Up in Kate's office she's looking out of the window thinking as the elevator leading down 

to the Batcave comes up and Luke walks out of it and closes it up before Mark and Veracity get up there.)

Luke: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Luke: You okay?

(She turns and looks at him then laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah. I'm fine. What's up?  
Luke: I've been going over security camera's over at Crow Head Quarters and well you're not gonna like what i have to show you.  
Kate: If you're about to show me what i think you're about to show me.  
Luke: Oh come on.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I might be getting old but i'm not that old Luke.  
Luke: Man you suck.  
Kate: Yeah i know. My wife say's it all the time.

(Luke throws a pillow at her getting her to laugh at him as Mark and Veracity walk into the office and then to be a smart ass Mark points at the bookcase.)

Mark: I can still see the elevator Luke.

(He looks at him and then at the book case and walks over to it close it up which gets Kate to laugh at him.)

Mark: Never gets old.

(Both Kane sisters laugh at Luke's face.)

Luke: You've been around Kate to long.  
Mark: Well i am engaged to her sister so i'd hope so.  
Luke: Even before you and Veracity got back together.  
Mark: Well she is one of my bestfriends so. Yeah i have been.  
Kate: Scary thought.  
Mark: No more scary then Ryan and her i hate bats.

(She starts laughing as she smacks him in the head as she walks into the office.)

Ryan: I do.  
Mark: But yet. You put on the Bat suit.  
Ryan: It's one thing to deal with them it's another to dress like one.  
Kate: Now i'm insulted.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Anyway. What's going on?  
Kate: Luke tried to pull a prank.  
Mark: You should never do those.  
Luke: Man. I'm still gonna get you for that whole thing where Kate's suit fell on me.

(Mark starts laughing at him.)

Kate: I've told you to leave the suit alone.

(Mark looks at her and continues to laugh.)

Mark: Yeah this was while you were still missing.  
Kate: Oh. And you haven't gotten him back yet.  
Luke: NO.  
Kate: Wow.  
Mark: Besides it wasn't even my idea.  
Kate: Whose was it?  
Mark: Ask your ex girlfriends. I mean they were dating at the time.

(Kate puts her head down as they start laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Okay i'm going to kill them.  
Mark: Yeah i'm sorry Luke.  
Luke: No you're not.  
Mark: I'm really not. But it got a laugh out of Mary.

(They continue to laugh. Flashback to five years earlier. Down in the Batcave Mark's messing with the suit once he's done he walks away from it and walks up to both 

Sophie and Julia who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: You realize we find Kate and she finds out what we did to her suit i will be telling her you two came up with this idea.  
Julia: Oh come on this will be fun.  
Mark: You know how protect of this thing both her and Luke are?  
Julia: Yes.  
Mark: Ryan got shot in the shoulder and the kryptonite tore through the suit like it was nothing. The suit becomes damaged i'm blaming you two.

(They look at him and laugh as they back up when they hear Luke coming once their out of his sight Mark looks around and then sees Ryan with him.)

Mark: Were you two counting on Ryan being here?

(They look and then at each other.)

Sophie: Crap.

(Mark to screw with them Mark moves the arm on it and they both quickly jump back from it.)

Ryan: Did you know it could do that?  
Luke: No. What the?

(Then it smacks Luke in the head getting him to scream a little which gets Ryan to laugh at him along with Mary who had just come up the ramp.)

Mary: Okay that was funny.

(Ryan turns and looks at her still laughing.)

Ryan: Dude you scream like a girl.  
Mary: We ever find Kate i'm telling her that.  
Luke: No no. No telling Kate about this.  
Ryan: Look we know how protect of this suit the two of you are. But that was funny as hell.  
Luke: Was not.  
Mary: Oh i agree with the whole funny part.

(Back behind them Mark Sophie and Julia are trying to keep from laughing as Mark pushes another button on his phone and smacks Luke again getting him to look off 

annoyed.)

Ryan: I think the Suits mad that you haven't found it's owner yet.

(He looks at her as Mary's trying to keep from laughing. Then he makes it shake it's head getting them laugh at all of three off them and their reactions to the suit 

moving without anyone in it.)

Luke: Okay whose doing that?

(Then all three in the back bust up laughing at his reaction which gets them to turn and look at them and then Mark moves the hand and it grabs Ryan's boob which gets 

her to jump back and Mary to laugh at her.)

Ryan: Are right you three very funny.

(They come out of hiding still laughing at them then calm down as they walk up to them.)

Luke: I'm going to kill you three.  
Mark: I'm sorry. But this was their idea.  
Sophie: I. Yeah.  
Luke: Kate finds out about this when we find her she's gonna be pissed.  
Mark: Or laugh. I mean her suit is kinky. Bad Batwoman.

(They start laughing again.)

Ryan: You did that?  
Mark: I might of. But come on who wouldn't dream of the day that Batwoman's suit can do this.

(He moves the hand again and smacks Luke again getting him to look at him. Which gets them to laugh at him.)

Mark: I mean unless Ryan wants it to reach somewhere else.

(She backs up from the suit which makes him laugh.)

Ryan: Okay seriously. Keep doing that and i'm never putting that thing back on.  
Mark: Yeah okay i'm sorry.

(He stops messing with it and walks over to the suit and grabs what he put onto it off of it and shows it to Ryan who looks at it.)

Ryan: What is this?  
Mark: It's suit movement device. My friend Winn made it just before he went to the future.  
Ryan: Wow. He's good.  
Mark: Yeah. I just thought with everything going on right. I thought we could use a laugh.

(They all look at him and smile as he looks at Luke and laughs.)

Mark: If you want you can destroy this.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Luke: No. It's fine.  
Mark: Are right. Anyway.

(They continue to laugh at the prank end Of flashback.)

Kate: I still can't believe you got the suit to do that.  
Mark: Yeah. I think what got us really laughing was the suit grabbing Ryan's boob.  
Ryan: Thank you for that by the way.  
Mark: No problem.

(She laughs at him as their still laughing.)

Veracity: You're bad.  
Mark: I know.

(She smiles at him then calms down.)

A couple days later.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's new place as their finishing unpacking Mark and Ryan show up to the house and they look around it.)

Mark: Wow.

(She turns and looks at him then smiles at him.)

Mark: This is gorgeous.   
Kate: Yeah. We figure with three kids we could use a bigger place.  
Mark: Well you can't get any bigger than this.  
Kate: Yeah.   
Mark: You know with Valentine's coming up.  
Kate: I know that. Me and the girls are planning something special for me and Reagan so.  
Ryan: Oh yeah what's that?  
Kate: A vow renewal.  
Mark: Oh wow.  
Kate: Yeah. I figured we could do it outside.

(They walk off with her towards the back yard. As they get out there they look around and look at it.)

Mark: Wow. Kate this is wow.  
Kate: Yeah. We like it.  
Mark: I can see why. What the girls think of not having a pool?  
Kate: Their disappointed but. Me and Reagan do plan on getting a pool for back here within the year so.  
Mark: Well that's great to hear.  
Kate: It is. Mary's kind of helping us plan this whole thing out and well.  
Mark: The girls are driving her nuts right?  
Kate: No their driving me nuts.

(Mark and Ryan start laughing then clam down.)

Mark: Oh. I'm so not asking your girlfriend to plan mine and Veracity's wedding.  
Ryan: Yeah well when it comes around to that time of us. She won't let anyone else near it. She'll plan the whole thing.  
Mark: Yeah all you'll have to do is show up.  
Ryan: Yeah. Kate you're gonna help me from dying right?  
Kate: I might.  
Ryan: Oh.  
Kate: Well you're the one dating her.  
Ryan: I know. And it's got it's up and well no it's got alot of up's.  
Kate: It will for awhile but then.  
Ryan: I know. Couples fight. Which for us right now isn't happening.  
Mark: It's mostly sex when the relationship starts.  
Ryan: Oh yeah.  
Kate: Her sister standing right here.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Ryan: Yeah sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's fine. Anyway. We've been trying to do all of the planning while Reagan's at work.  
Mark: Or you do it while you're at work?  
Kate: Yeah. Only thing is it's kind of hard to do it at work when she shows up and surprises me for lunch.  
Mark: Well can't you have one of the girls text you letting you know she's coming?  
Kate: Their normally with me.  
Mark: Oh. Your security sucks.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I know.

(As their out there talking Gabby and Lily run out of the house.)

Gabby: Aunt Ryan.

(She looks over at her and smiles at her as she walks over to her and picks her up to hold her as Lily runs up to Mark and he does the samething. And hangs onto her.)

Mark: So rumor has it you two and your sister are planning a vow renewal for your mothers.  
Lily: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lily: Yeah. It's gonna be on Valentine's day.  
Mark: Really?  
Gabby: It was her idea.

(Mark looks at Kate whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Really?  
Kate: We've been planning this awhile.  
Mark: Oh.  
Gabby: Yeah we're gonna have it out here.  
Mark: I know. She just told us.  
Gabby: She's gonna tell mommy tonight.  
Mark: Oh okay.  
Kate: It's supposed to be a surprise. But someone slipped up last night and accidentally told Reagan.  
Mark: Which one?  
Kate: Our youngest.  
Mark: Wow. Your sister spoiled your guys secret.  
Lily: Yeah.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Where's the dog?  
Kate: Oh she's around. By the way human Calamity still not happy with the name choice.

(Gabby laughs at her.)

Mark: Wow.  
Gabby: I thought it was funny.  
Mark: Your aunt don't seem to think so.  
Gabby: I know. But she's funny.  
Mark: Oh i know she is.  
Kate: Don't even. You're the one who pulled the prank on her and Luke with the suit.  
Mark: As i told you a couple of days ago.  
Kate: I know i know it was Sophie and Julia's idea.

(Gabby starts laughing at her mother's face.)

Gabby: That was funny.  
Mark: See even she found it funny.  
Kate: You're not helping.  
Gabby: It was funny Mamma.  
Kate: Well i'm glad you think three think so.  
Mark: Yeah mainly when the suit grabbed Ryan's butt.

(Ryan looks at him and laughs.)

Ryan: Yeah that's not the only thing it grabbed.  
Mark: Hey it got a laugh.  
Ryan: Yeah mainly when it kept hitting Luke in the head.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Gabby: Anyway.  
Mark: Yeah. We better stop about it or your mother will hurt me.  
Kate: I'll do more than that.  
Mark: Love you too Kate.

(She laughs at him as she continues to explain to them what else they have planned for Valentine's day.)

Later that night.

(Over at Wayne Tower down in the Bat Cave Luke and Mary are there watching over Kate's rounds as the light goes on and he tells Kate where she's needed and she heads 

off in that direction over. By where the attack is happening Ryan's in the middle of fight only to be over taken and starts getting beaten on on as their beating on 

she finally gets her barening's and grabs one of their legs and pulls them down once their down she grabs his knife and puts it into his leg then punches him knocking 

him out cold until someone comes in and starts beating on her again as their beatings continues someone rushes in and throws one of the men down as they go down he 

quickly gets up and goes after him he goes to stab him but he's able to grab his arm and throws the knife away and throws him into the dumpster behind him as he hits 

the dumpster he falls unconscious as another comes in and goes after him he's able to grab his arm and throws him over his shoulder and onto the ground once again 

throwing their knife away punches him knocking him out as another goes to after him only to have Kate fire her garbling hook at him and then quickly pulls him back and 

throws him into another Dumpster behind him and then knocks him out cold as he falls unconscious Kate puts it away and rushes over to Ryan.)

Batwoman: Ryan!

(She looks at her and then looks off. Down in the bat cave Mary looks at Luke and rushes off towards her clinic in order to be there for Ryan when Kate takes her 

there. Minutes later Kate rushes into the Clinic carrying Ryan as she gets there she lies her down as Mary rushes over and lightly pulls her sister away from her so 

that she can work on her. As she's working on her Mark and Veracity rush into the room and over to them.)

Mark: What happened?

(Kate looks around and notices no one else in the room and takes the cowl off and looks at them.)

Kate: When i got to the scene she was on the ground getting beaten on.  
Mark: Oh gees.  
Veracity: You know by who?  
Kate: Just some muggers looking for a quick pay day.

(She nods her head at her. As Mark looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Veracity: Whoever beat on her is going to be for a lot more then just money.  
Mark: You think it was someone trying to get Kate's Attention.  
Veracity: Wouldn't surprise me in the least.

(He looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Lovely.

(She looks at him and then looks off. Over by Mary she's looking her girlfriend over as her sisters and future brother in law stands there looking at them.)

Mary: Kate i would go before someone walks in and sees you with the Cowl off.  
Kate: Okay.

(She puts it back on and leaves the room. Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Buchanan!  
Man: Mark Buchanan as i live and breath.

(Mark looks at Veracity and gets annoyed.)

Mark: What you want?  
Man: You to come down and talk to me like a man.  
Mark: What the hell are you talking about.  
Sophie: We've got this prick here and he wanted to talk to you.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(She hangs up as Mark looks at Veracity.)

Veracity: Go i'll stay here with them.  
Mark: You sure?  
Veracity: Yeah. Go.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks off. As he walks out Veracity walks over to Mary whose still tending to Ryan.)

Veracity: Hey.

(She looks at her.)

Mary: I don't blame Kate for this.  
Veracity: I know that.

(She nods her head at her as they both get to work on Ryan again. Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark pulls up and stops his truck once it's stopped he gets out of it and 

closes the door once it's closed he runs up to the building as he gets there he walks in and the door closes behind him once it's closed he walks off towards Sophie 

who came up to meet him.)

Mark: Who the hell is it?  
Sophie: Jasper Jax.  
Mark: The prick who had been trying to get Veracity away from Morgan?  
Sophie: The very same.  
Mark: What the hell does he want?  
Sophie: I don't know he wouldn't say unless you were here.  
Mark: Yeah well given how Ryan's lying in Mary's clinic badly beaten i'm the last person that should see him.  
Sophie: I hear ya.

(As they get to where their interrogation room is Sophie opens the door and Mark walks into the room as he walks in he looks up at him and smiles but it only last long 

enough as Mark quickly walked toward him and punched him sending him to the ground he turns and looks at him.)

Jax: Ow.  
Mark: You seriously think i was going to be happy see your home wrecking ass.

(He looks up at him and then looks around.)

Jax: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute.  
Jax: That's assault.  
Mark: See in this building you don't have any rights.

(He looks at him as Mark grabs him kicks him in the gut getting him to go down once he's down he kicks him in the ribs getting him to roll over in pain.)

Mark: Did you really think having Ryan Wilder beaten up was going to get the Bat's attention?  
Jax: She showed up didn't she?  
Mark: Only after my friend right there did.

(He looks up at the man in the room and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Thanks for the help Wick.  
John: Anytime.

(He turns and walks out of the room as Mark gets him up and sits him down in the chair once he's down Mark looks at him.)

Mark: You better pray Ryan lives.  
Jax: And if she doesn't.  
Mark: Then i'll let Batwoman finish the job i started.

(Then he throws his head against the table getting him to look up at him pain.)

Mark: Now what the hell do you want?  
Jax: How long until Mary and your fiance find out about you sleeping with Mary's girlfriend.  
Mark: Mary are ready knows.

(He looks at him and shuts up.)

Jax: And your fiance.  
Mark: Yeah well you can tell her. But than again i don't really think she's gonna believe the bastard who nearly killed her and her bandmates.

(He looks at him and remains quiet.)

Mark: So try and keep up the blackmail Jax. Because as far as i know. You're never gonna get Carly back.

(Then he turns and walks out of the room as Sophie also walks out and closes the door as he continues to sit there annoyed by what he said.)

Sophie: Was that really called for?  
Mark: Of course not. But it was fun.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Of all honesty. I'm mind of surprised he hasn't brought our night together.  
Sophie: Maybe he doesn't know.  
Mark: If he did.  
Sophie: I highly doubt Kate would care.  
Mark: You'd be surprised even after five years Sophie.

(She nods her head at him. Back over at Mary's clinic Kate walks back in and Mary walks over to her.)

Kate: Where's Mark?  
Mary: He got a call from the prick who was behind Ryan's beating.  
Kate: Who was it?  
Mary: I don't know. Mark just walked out of here after Veracity told him she'd stay here with us.  
Kate: How is she?  
Mary: She's fine. Bruised ribs. Spread wrist split lip and black eye other than that. She's going to make a full recovery.  
Kate: I'm sorry Mary.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Mary: It wasn't your fault Kate.  
Kate: I know that.  
Mary: It's not. Whoever did it only did it because he wanted to get your attention.  
Kate: Which it did.  
Mary: Only thing is it wasn't you who got to her first.  
Kate: Who the hell was that?  
Mark: John Wick!

(They both turn and look at him.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: John was walking by and saw what was going on and rushed into to help her out.  
Kate: So when i got there.  
Mark: He was long gone.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Mary: Why would he do that?  
Mark: He knew Kate was coming.  
Mary: Oh.   
Mark: And he knew she could handle the rest of them to which by the way she could.  
Kate: Why go after Ryan?  
Mark: Well for one thing like Mary said. It was to your attention which it did.  
Kate: Okay who was it?  
Mark: Carly Corinthos ex husband?  
Kate: Jax!  
Mark: The very same.

(She looks off annoyed.)

Kate: Why the hell would he go after Ryan?  
Mark: Who knows. All we know it's a mugging gone wrong. She wouldn't give them what they wanted.  
Kate: So they beat the hell out of her?

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mary: Does this guy ever make any sense.  
Mark: Someone like Jasper Jax has never made any sense the only sense he sees. His own.

(They laugh at him.)

Mary: Still doesn't explain why he went after my girlfriend.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Jax thinks i slept with her.

(Mary looks at him and then over to Ryan.)

Kate: Did you?  
Mark: No. I wouldn't of done that to Mary.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: Because i could tell how Mary was starting to feel for her and well she's gay.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: You slept with Sara Lance.  
Mark: Sara Lance is also Bi and wasn't in love with your sister.

(Kate looks at him and then looks back at Ryan.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Besides by that time i was in love and wanting to be with Nikolas.  
Kate: Oh even worse.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: Yeah i'm so glad nothing happened between you two.  
Mark: So am i. Or this would be very weird.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Okay.

(Then they look over at Ryan whose still out of it.)

A couple of days later back over at Kate and Reagan's house. It's the day of the vow renewal for Kate and Reagan as Mark walks into the house he looks around it and 

sees the mess the house is in. Seeing him Reagan laughs at him.)

Reagan: I swear having three girls is a pain in the ass.  
Mark: Yeah well. When it comes around to kids i'm glad me and Veracity only have the one right now.  
Reagan: Yeah. We have guest arriving in an hour and i'm a mess.  
Mark: So go upstairs shower and get freshened up i'll take care all of this.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(She walks off to go and get cleaned up for the wedding. As she walks off Mark starts cleaning up the up the toy's as he's cleaning it up Veracity and Calamity walk 

into the house as they walk in they look around and see Mark cleaning.)

Calamity: Mark Buchanan cleaning up. I never thought i'd see the day.

(Then he throws one of the toy's at her getting her to laugh at him.)

Veracity: You asked for that.  
Calamity: Yeah i know.  
Veracity: Babe what you doing?  
Mark: Reagan had to go up and get ready.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: So can one of you help me or is the smart ass Australian gonna keep picking at me?  
Calamity: Hey.  
Veracity: I'll help you honey.  
Mark: World's greatest fiance.

(She laughs at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I love you.  
Veracity: Love you too. Now come on.

(Then the three of them get to work on cleaning up the house for the wedding.)

A couple of hours later.

(Up in Kate and Reagan's room. Reagan's finishing getting ready for the wedding as Oliver walks into the room.)

Oliver: Hey Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(He walks into the bathroom and looks at her.)

Oliver: Wow.

(She looks at him and laughs. As Gabby runs into the room.)

Gabby: Hey mom.

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Hey what's up?  
Gabby: Look at what me Lily and Ryan did.

(She walks over to her and she hands her the drawings and she goes through them and smiles at them.)

Reagan: Wow these are beautiful.  
Gabby: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah. Thank you. We'll put them up on the fridge aftr the wedding okay.  
Gabby: Okay.

(She turns and walks out of the bathroom as she gets to the last one she laughs at it.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: Seriously babe.

(Kate walks over to it and grabs it from her.)

Kate: Well i am better.

(Reagan kisses her then pulls away from her as she turns and walks out of the room as Oliver looks at her.)

Oliver: Seriously Kate. I'm better than the bat.

(Reagan starts laughing. Over in the room that Ryan and Mary were in which will be RJ's room once she's old enough to be in her own room Ryan's lying down on the bed 

still hurting her beating two weeks ago and is being driven crazy by Mary whose running her fingers over her stomach.)

Ryan: Babe seriously if you don't stop that i'm gonna do something that could spoil your sisters wedding day.  
Mary: Well i'm sorry i can't help if my girlfriend has a gorgeous stomach.  
Ryan: Well thank you.  
Mary: You're welcome.

(She sits up still in a lot of pain and Mary kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Mary: You gonna be okay up here?  
Ryan: Yeah i'll be just fine.  
Mary: Okay. I love you.  
Ryan: I love you too.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks out of the room to go down and enjoy the wedding without Ryan by her side but knows she'll still 

be there when she goes back up. Minutes later out in the back yard Kate and Reagan's vow renewal is under way and was nearly interrupted by Jax but Mark kicked him out 

of the yard and told him to leave before he called the police without wanting to cause any more of scene he left.)

Thea: He's gonna come back.  
Mark: And if he does. We'll let the dog bite him in the ass.

(She laughs at him as they walk off back towards the ceremony as they get there Mark nods his head at J'ohnn to continue and he does. As he continues on with the 

ceremony both Mark and Oliver keep an eye out for Jax but when he hasn't shown himself again they go back to watching the wedding after saying their i do's again and 

being told that she could kiss Reagan again.)

Kate: Finally.

(Reagan started laughing as she kissed her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her as they both turn and look at J'onn whose laughing at her.)

J'onn: Still a smart ass Kate.  
Kate: That's me.

(He laughs at her as he reintroduces them as wife and wife again. Then they both walked off down the aisle again newly remarried as they walked down the aisle they 

looked at their girls who were all smiles on Calamity and Beca's laps as they walked by them they couldn't help but smile at them and smile at each other due to them 

once again having walked down the aisle to marry only this time when they did. Kate had all three of her sisters there and smiled at them as they walked by them Kate 

couldn't be happier that she has her family back well not all of it but for the most part she has the woman she loves her father her kids and her sisters by her side 

including her friends who have told her time and time again that they would always be there for her all she had to do was ask them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well it was fun. And i love Kate and Reagan's girls their fun to write. And if you guys would like me to add Winn or Mon-El to either one of my one shots on either Kagan or Reares or even Batmoore feel to let me know down in the comments below or even the Becalamity one shots. I'll do it will. Anyway i hope you all enjoyed that one shot coming up later is Blind Dates. God that one is going to be so hard.


End file.
